powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Kinetic Abilities
This is a list of abilities that are controlled by the mind. Kinesis/kinetics, meaning:motion. Hence Aerokinesis (Aero = Air) + (Kinesis = Motion) = (Moving Air) A *Acoustokinesis...manipulate sound *Aerokinesis...manipulate air *Aestatekinesis...manipulate summer *Agnikinesis...manipulate and generate fire *Agrokinesis...manipulate and generate plants *Anemokinesis...manipulate air *Anthokinesis...generate flowers by touch *Aquakinesis...manipulate and generate water *Arctikinesis...manipulate the arctic *Asterokinesis...manipulate astral energy *Atmokinesis...manipulate the weather *Atmoskinesis...manipulate earth, air, fire, and water *Audiokinesis...manipulate and generate sound *Autochromokinesis...manipulate colors *Autometabokinesis...manipulate metabolism *Autumnuskinesis...manipulate autumn B *Bibliokinesis...manipulate books *Biokinesis...manipulate bodies *Botanokinesis... manipulate and generate plants C *Caelumkinesis...manipulate sky *Captukinesis...manipulate size *Cardiokinesis...manipulate hearts *Chaetokinesis...manipulate hair *Chelekinesis...manipulate your nails *Chelokinesis...manipulate your nails *Chikinesis...manipulate chi *Chionokinesis...manipulate and generate ice *Chlorokinesis...manipulate and generate plants *Chronokinesis...move time in any direction *Cthonikinesis...manipulate nether *Chrono-Telekinesis...move others through time *Cosmokinesis...manipulate cosmic energy *Cryokinesis...freeze stuff and manipulate ice and snow *Crystallokinesis...manipulate minerals and crystals *Cytokinesis...manipulate cells D *Dendrokinesis... manipulate wood *Dermakinesis.... manipulate and generate extra skin *Dynamokinesis...generate and manipulate existing energy E *Echokinesis...manipulate sound *Electrokinesis...manipulate and generate electricity *Elementumkinesis...manipulate the elemental forces of the universe *Electromagnetokinesis...manipulate electromagnetism *Energokinesis...manipulate and generate energy *Erebokinesis...manipulate darkness *Ergokinesis...manipulate and generate energy *Essekinesis...manipulate reality F *Ferrokinesis...manipulate metal *Florakinesis...create flowers by touch *Flyrokinesis...generate and manipulate force fields *Frigokinesis...manipulate and create snow *Fungokinesis...control and generate fungi G *Geokinesis...manipulate the earth *Geo-Thermokinesis...manipulate lava, magma, and volcanoes *Gerontokinesis...manipulate the age of living organisms *Gravitokinesis...manipulate gravity *Gyrokinesis...manipulate gravity H *Haemokinesis...manipulate blood *Halokinesis...manipulate salt *Heliokinesis...manipulate sunlight *Hemokinesis...manipulate blood *Hematokinesis...manipulate blood *Hyalokinesis...manipulate glass *Hydrokinesis...manipulate and generate water *Hygrokinesis...manipulate vapor *Hylokinesis...manipulate wood *Hypnokinesis...induce sleep I *Ionikinesis...manipulate plasma K *Kinetikinesis.... manipulate kinetic energy *Konikinesis.... manipulate dust L *Ligneokinesis...manipulate wood *Lignikinesis...manipulate wood *Lignokinesis...manipulate wood *Lipokinesis...manipulate your fat *Lumnikinesis...manipulate and generate light *Lumokinesis...manipulate and generate light *Lunarkinesis...control darkness M *Magnetokinesis...manipulate magnetic items *Magnokinesis... manipulate magnetic items *Mediaekinesis...manipulate the energetic plane *Melanokinesis...manipulate ink *Menekinesis...manipulate darkness *Metakinesis...manipulate metals *Metallokinesis...manipulate metals *Mnemokinesis...manipulate memories *Molekinesis... manipulate molecules *Molecukinesis...manipulate earth, air, fire, and water *Molydbkinesis...manipulate magnetism *Mycokinesis...generate and manipulate fungi *Myokinesis...manipulate muscles *Mystokinesis...manipulate magic N *Naturakinesis...manipulate earth, air , fire , and water *Necrokinesis...manipulate the dead *Negikinesis...manipulate negativity *Neurokinesis...manipulate thoughts *Nihilikinesis...manipulate nothingness *Nitrokinesis...explode and recover afterwards *Nixukinesis...manipulate pressure *Nocikinesis...manipulate nerves *Nosokinesis...manipulate disease *Naturakinesis...manipulate nature O *Omnikinesis...manipulate all things *Oneirokinesis...manipulate dreams *Onychokinesis...manipulate your nails *Osteokinesis...manipulate bones P *Paleokinesis...make living organisms older *Paludemkinesis...manipulate wetlands *Papyrokinesis...manipulate paper *Pherokinesis...manipulate pheromones *Pheumakinesis...manipulate lungs *Photokinesis...manipulate and generate light *Phyllokinesis... manipulate and generate plants *Physikinesis... manipulate the laws of physics *Phytokinesis... manipulate and generate plants *Psammokinesis...manipulate sand *Psychokinesis...move objects out of your range of sight *Pyrokinesis...manipulate and generate fire Q *Quintekinesis...Manipulate life force *Quantumkinesis...manipulate quantum energy R *Radiokinesis...manipulate and generate radiation *Regokinesis ...manipulate vectors *Retrokinesis...make living organisms younger S *Seismokinesis...generate seismic blasts *Solarkinesis...manipulate the sun and create mini suns *Sonikinesis...manipulate sound *Sonokinesis...manipulate sound waves *Steatokinesis...manipulate your fat *Stochokinesis...manipulate probability *Sunakinesis...manipulate, generate sand particles *Serqekinesis ... manipulate acid T *Technokinesis...manipulate technology *Telekinesis...move objects with your mind *Tephrakinesis...Manipulate ash *Terrakinesis...manipulate the Land *Thanatokinesis...induce death *Thermokinesis...manipulate and generate heat *Toxikinesis...manipulate and generate poison and toxins *Tychokinesis...manipulate probability *Typhokinesis...manipulate and generate smoke U *Umbrakinesis...manipulate darkness *Unikinesis...manipulate the universe *Urbanakinesis...manipulate urban areas V *Venokinesis...manipulate and generate smoke *Vibrokinesis...generate vibrations *Vitakinesis...manipulate health *Vitreokinesis...manipulate glass *Vitrikinesis...manipulate glass X *Xylokinesis...manipulate wood Category:Browse Category:Powers by type Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Lists